


Fireworks

by multifeelings



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy!isak, annoyed!isak, joining of friends, knowing jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifeelings/pseuds/multifeelings
Summary: Just how a baseball game brings two boys together in a different way than you may think.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please be nice haha!

“yo Isak get up” Magnus said as the boys barged into Isak’s room, rather rudely, isak thinks, thank you very much.  
“Fuck off, Mags” a sleepy , and now very annoyed, Isak shouts.  
the boys were off to a baseball game today, very much to Isak’s disapproval. “Come on, Isak you’ve been all mopey since Mr. I’m Going To Pretend To Love You Until I Find Someone Better left you.” said Jonas sadly.  
“Once again, fuck off.” said Isak now getting ready to throw his pillow at his so called friends. Now with Mahdi throwing a cereal bar and a bottle of water at Isak, they were ready to go. At least until Magnus starts again.  
“Wait, Isak you need a shower you smell like old socks and gone-off pizza.” Magnus, backing away from a now armed Isak said.  
“Ugh, remind me why i’m friends with you losers.” Isak says exasperated to himself as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. 

***

“Sonja, seriously? Mikael asked me to come with him to this baseball game like 3 months ago, I can’t just cancel 2 hours before it starts.” Even screamed at a fuming Sonja.  
“FINE!!”  
“OKAY!!”  
“GREAT”  
“I don’t know when we stopped being friends, Ev but I miss our friendship. Think about what you’re missing. ” Sonja says concerned, walking to the front door.  
“Mikael’s here, i’ll see you later okay? I’m sorry.” Even says but before he can hear the dissatisfied answer, the door is slammed behind him.  
“Halla Mik”  
“Ev! I thought you were about to cancel!”  
“Never.”

***

“Finally, row B.” A very tired Isak points out.  
Just as Isak sits down he looks over to his left and sees the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his whole entire life, with another darker haired boy standing behind him. The beautiful boy is tall, even taller than Isak, he has the brightest blue eyes that can hold entire galaxies in them, and his James Dean look shows how much her takes care about his apparence, his hair ‘His hair!!’ seems to not know the rules of gravity. Just as isak looks back up to check his face out a little more he meets his eyes. Blue and Green. Attracted to each other like magnets. The beautiful boy’s stare is so intense that Isak has to look at the floor, with a knowing Jonas watching the whole encounter with a smirk on his face.  
“Um, excuse me is this row B?”  
The beautiful boy’s friend asks Magnus.  
“Ja. Are these your seats?” Mags answers pointing at the two chairs left next to Isak. ‘Isak stay calm.’  
“Yes they are. Mind if we come through?”  
“No, no of course.”  
Isak can feel the beautiful boys eyes in the side of his head like lasers. “Excuse me, we need to pass.” The beautiful boy says chucking with a knowing but friendly smile on his face. Isak now realising he was most definitely staring with his mouth wide open, looks down to the floor with a blush spreading all over his now very embarrassed face. Just as the boy and his friends take a seat, Jonas taps isak on his shoulder behind Mahdi and gives him a wink with a thumbs up, pointing at the boy. “Fuck off!” Isak whispers, actually very loudly, back. “Hi, Isak? I think I heard?”  
the boy’s friend asks.  
“What? Oh yes! I’m Isak. These idiots are my friends, Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus.” Isak says as the boys all give each other fist bumps. Isak can’t help but notice how big the beautiful boy’s hands are and the fact that he was staring at them, makes him forget that the boys hand is now still, waiting for him to bump. “Even.” The boy says smiling with his eyes at Isak. “Oh yeah, this is Mikael.” The beautiful b- Even, says, still looking into Isak’s eyes like he is trying to remember every spec of grey and brown in his mainly green eyes. 

***

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The crowd chants as a sweet looking couple gets picked out on the kiss cam. 

Isak is now very aware about how close Even is to him and he honestly just wants to jump him right here. ‘Fucking hell Isak, again, calm down.’ 

Even has been getting closer and closer to Isak for about 25 minutes now, fingers nearly intertwined and shoulders touching. Even, trying to get a rise out of Isak, keeps coming closer and closer until Isak can feels Even’s breath on his neck, making goosebumps break out all over his neck and back. 

Jonas can see what’s happening from a mile away, he thinks the boys just need a little push. So he gets the attention of the kiss cam by jumping up and down and waving, leaving the other boys looking very worriedly at their friend. Jonas notices and points, rolling his eyes and points at the two boys now very aware of their continuous staring. The camera gets closer, and they still don’t realise it’s happening but as Even looks up slightly, after hearing a shriek from Mikael he sees it. He looks toward Isak’s 3 friends and sees them all winking at him. Without giving his next move a single thought, he reaches out and cups Isak’s cheeks and kisses him softly. They don’t even hear the crowd screaming and Magnus’ very high pitched squeal. Their kisses get deeper and it’s like a fireworks display but the ending. It’s like all the smaller fireworks that lead up to this huge one with the loudest bang that makes everyone say ‘Wow’. 

Fast forward to 13 minutes later, when the game has started but Isak and Even are still making out, very much not caring who sees anymore, it’s like they’ve forgotten where they are. By now Mikael has moved to sit in the spare seat next to Magnus so he can concentrate without being nudged by Evens elbow constantly. “Hi i’m Mikael and I think we’re going to be seeing each other more often from now on.”  
“Pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments would be appreciated!  
> Follow twitter @multiisak . Thanks for reading.


End file.
